


Her Day

by AnethaPhamLa



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnethaPhamLa/pseuds/AnethaPhamLa
Summary: Ember takes a day to herself or attempts to.





	Her Day

The day was like any other. Boring and depressing. All the ghosts were in the ghost zone planning a plot of revenge on Danny Phantom...all except one. The one lone ghost that was not in the ghost zone was just laying on a tree minding her own business. Ember sighed as she laid on a branch with her eyes closed. She was enjoying the fact that she could hum and sing out loud to herself here and there.

Ember was to focus on her happiness that she didn't notice the ghost boy fly into her. "EEK!" was the only sound she could make before landing on the ground. Embers eyes were closed tightly and then she herds someone moans in pain. Slowly, Ember opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Danny hover over her in human form. Ember froze in place. She wanted to scream and punch him but didn't.

Instead, she watched the halfa finally shake his head and look to see who he was thrown into. The two stared at each other before she broke away blushing. Danny didn't move. 'why isn't she attacking me...wait! Is she blushing?' finally the two heard Dash and his gang run up to the two and laugh.

"Oh man look at this! Find is trying to lay a girl out of his league! What a pedo!" Dash said as his gang laughed harder. Danny stood up and offered his hand to Ember. Ember smirked but took his hand anyway. Her back was to Dash and his gang, but she whispered in a low tone that the halfa could here.

"Follow my lead baby pop." Danny was confused and was about to say something, but was too late because she had turned around.

"Ahem" Ember cut in and Dash and his gang stopped laughing to see who disturbed their laughter. The boys quickly gasped and became instant fans. "We love you Ember!"

"Dash looked at Danny. "You are so dead Fenton for hitting on Ember!" just as Dash was about to punch Danny, Ember cut in.

"Hurt my boyfriend and you'll regret it dipstick!" Everyone's jaws dropped in shock except Ember. She just stood there and waited for the silence to break but became aggravated when no one spoke a word. "Well as much as I would like for you all to beat me up, I have to go take my girlfriend on a date. So bye-bye!" Danny said finally catching on. Ember smiled and turned around to walk with Danny. "Oh and one more thing!" Ember said looking at Dash and his gang. "If I ever hear that you are bullying him or as much as teasing him, then you will regret the day you were born. Also if he and I break up, and you guys start picking on him again. Then your life AND afterlife is mine!" Ember then turned back around and wrapped herself around Danny's arm and left.

After a few minutes of walking, Ember finally decided that they were far away enough and let go of Danny's arm. As soon as she let go, she walked in a different direction leaving the halfa confused. "HEY! EMBER WAIT!" Danny shouted turning ghost and flying next to the ghost rock star.

"What do you want dipstick? I don't have time for chit-chat." Ember replied in an annoyed voice. She longed to be resting at home or elsewhere. Danny grabbed onto the rock stars arm. Before Ember could do anything, she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. She felt like her knee's would give out. Her eyes fluttered closed and after what felt like an eternity, Danny pulled away to breathe. Ember, however, was breathless from the sudden action of the halfa.

"Thank you...I owe you one." Danny said as he placed his forehead on hers. A small smile spread on Ember's face.

"Yes, you do Baby Pop!" Ember replied as she tried to regain her breathing. Danny smiled and began to pull away.

"A date." Danny froze in place and looked at Ember confused.

Ember, knowing he wanted an explanation just smile even more. she crossed her arms. "You owe me and I want a date!" Danny relaxed and kissed Ember once more.

"Then a date you shall get."


End file.
